Memories Of A Broken Chain
by Gabriel Nichole
Summary: NatakuxGoku Goku met Nataku 500 years ago behind a Buddha statue.What happens when he meets another kid in a similar way? And just who is the mysteriosu Ayatsuri,and why does he seem so drawn to Goku? Will romance blossom, or will secrets ruin everything?
1. Meeting Ayatsuri

Kat: IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! THERE IS A CHARECTOR IN THIS STORY THAT SEEMS LIKE AN OC, BUT HE IS NOT!!!! THERE ARE NO OC'S IN THE STORY!!!

Ame: Also, this story has been SLIGHTLY revised, and the title has been changed. Sorry for the inconvinance(I just know that's spelt wrong...) to anyone.

* * *

**Memories Of A Broken Chain**

Goku was running, he really needed a place to hide. Sanzo was seriously angry at him this time, for accidentally dropping his cigarettes in a sink full of water…

"GOKU!!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

Uh, yeah, no. Goku _really_ needed to hide…there were so many places to hide, but they were all so obvious…

Suddenly something caught his eyes.

"A temple! Sanzo wouldn't be caught _dead_ at a temple!" he exclaimed, dashing inside. He looked around, admiring all the murals on the walls. Suddenly, a voice came from his right.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Goku turned to face the voice.

A child only a little taller than him stood there. He -or she- wore an over-sized gray sweater that draped down to his -or her- thighs, long sleeves having to be rolled up half his -or her- skinny arm, and a collar up to his -or her- neck. Under that were long baggy black sweatpants, that were held up by a length of rope and rolled up to his -or her- knees. He -Or she- was barefoot, yet his -or her- feet were clean and pale. His -or her- hands were pale as well, along with his -or her- face. Or, as much of his -or her- face Goku could see. Half his -or her- face and head was covered by a large red wool cap. All Goku could see of his -or her- face was his -or her- nose down to his -or her- mouth. The kid, Goku could see, had shoulder-length black hair that looked finely combed and shiny that barley carressed his shoulderblades.

"I asked you what you were doing here! You could get in trouble for being in this place!" the kid(_'Seriously, is this a kid a girl or boy?!')_ exclaimed. Goku sputtered around for a response, then he jabbed a finger at the boy…or girl.

"Well, so could you!" he snapped. The kid looked taken aback, before grabbing Goku's wrist and dragging him behind a counter. Goku started to protest, but the kid clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Hush! People are looking for me!" he…or she…hissed. Angry voices filled the room, yelling 'Wretch', 'Filthy Vermin', and 'Thief', before cursing the heavens and stalking out the door. The boy…or girl…chuckled.

"Losers!" he…or she…muttered. Goku pulled away from the kid and grinned.

"You in trouble too?" he asked. The kid smiled.

"Yeah…You as well? I should have known." he...or she...said. "The way your face looked when you got in the door…I thought you were about to be murdered!" Goku laughed.

"I guess I was!" the kid exclaimed, laughing. "What'd you do?" The kid shrugged.

"I defaced a restaurant because the food sucked. I'm serious, I ate it, then I threw up." the kid said. Goku wrinkled his nose, then laughed. Both kids sat there laughing, 'till Goku remembered his slight problem identifying the kid's gender.

"Uh, hey, are you a guy? Or a girl?" he asked. The kid pouted.

"I'm a boy! 19 years worth of male anatomy!" he exclaimed. Goku burst out laughing again. The boy grinned. "Hey, I like you, wanna be friends?" he asked. Goku grinned.

"Of course! I'm Goku, how about you?" They boy was silent for a moment, before a huge smile broke across his face.

"Goku…what a nice name! 'One who can perceive the void, that which can't be seen with the eye.' or, 'One who can see the ephemeral nature of life'. Either meaning is lovely…" he said. Goku blushed.

"H-Hey! I asked for your name…not an explanation of mine…" he mumbled. The boy smiled again.

"Right…I'm Ayatsuri-Ansatsusha Ningyo!" he exclaimed. Goku whistled.

"That's a doozy of a name…um…lemme think…'Ayatsuri' means…puppet? And…'Ansatsusha' means assassin…and 'Ningyo' means puppet, or doll. So you're name is Puppet-Assassin Doll? That sounds an action figure…" he said. The boy giggled.

"Wow, what an interesting think to say! You may just call me 'Ayatsuri' or 'Ansatsusha' or 'Ningyo'. Whichever you prefer. I personally like to refer to myself as 'Ayatsuri'." he said. Goku grinned.

"Ayatsuri it is!" he exclaimed. Ayatsuri smiled.

"Hey Goku, I'd like-" he started, only to be cut of by a large hand grabbing his shoulder. "OW!" he snapped. A big grubby looking man dragged Ayatsuri to his feet.

"There you are, you little wretch!" the man snapped. "You're going to march back to the restaurant and fix what you broke, or else!" Ayatsuri sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming…" he said. "Bugger." he muttered under his breath. Goku giggled, then looked up at Ayatsuri.

"Can we play again sometime?" he asked somewhat nervously. Ayatsuri turned to him and grinned.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" he exclaimed, before being dragged away. And Goku knew, as he stood up and watched him go, that he had found a friend.

A very good friend.

---

_A child was running through the halls, running away from someone. Looking for a place to hide, he ducks into a room nearby. The room is empty, bar the statue of Buddha near the back. Suddenly, a voice calls._

"_Hey!" _

_A person stood to his right. He turned to face the voice, but could not see who spoke, for some reason. It was as if the image were blocked somehow…Only a few things could be seen. Gregorian style robes and tall lanky body with pale skin. And on the face…a pair of bright golden eyes…_

"_What are you doing here?" the voice again._

'_A Kid…about my age?' thought the child. _

"_Answer me. Tell me boy, who you are!" the voice said._

'_Who…Who am I?' the child thought sullenly to himself, gazing upon heavy shackles. All of a sudden voices filled the air and the voice pulled the child behind the statue. Quiet reigned between the two as the voices drifted away._

"_Morons!" the voice crowed. The child inquired if he had been in trouble. The voice answered, and a joyful feeling filled the air and child and voice bonded behind a statue of Buddha. The voice asked the child what he was called, after introducing itself by a name that couldn't be heard. The child denied having a name and silence once again took hold, though the bond grew tighter. When the voice and the child were torn apart by the hands of others, a promise was made._

"_Can we play again sometime?" asked the child shyly._

"_Yeah! That'd be awesome!" replied the voice, before all faded into darkness._

_---_

Goku suddenly sat up in bed. He was breathing heavily, and trying desperately to remember his dream. It had seemed so familiar to him, he couldn't help but be curious. On the other side of the room Gojyo snored loudly and rolled over. Goku rolled his eyes and sighed before laying back down.

"Probably not that important, if I forgot it so soon…"

* * *

Kat: END CHAPTER ONE!!!! 

Ame: Whoopie...who's Ayatsuri?

Sanzo: I thought this was a non-OC story.

Kat: It is! Ningyo isn't an OC.

Hakkai: So this is a crossover and he's from another series?

Kat: NO!!!! THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!!! I'M WORKING ON ENOUGH OF THOSE!!!

Gojyo: Ok, jeese...

Kat: Reveiw, and MAYBE I'll give you a wittle hint about who Ayatsuri is! Just...HE IS NOT AN OC!!!!


	2. Familiarity

**Kat: Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. Apparently it irritates some people that I have a life other than writing fanfiction. This is what I've got for now, and I'm starting on the third chapter, it should be posted by the middle of next month. (I say that, because verythime I give myself a short amount of time, I get writers block).

* * *

**

Memories of a Broken Chain

Hopeful amber eyes stared out of a second floor window of the town's inn, longing for even a small glimpse of black hair, which was surprisingly scarce in this town. All brunette, lighter than his own hair color, almost sandy, but not a dark haired fellow in sight. Goku was sharing a room with everyone tonight, so sneaking might be a little problem, which was bad for Goku. The last person he'd want to know he was sneaking out at night to be with another person was Gojyo, and Hakkai might do some weird teacher-thing about it, and Sanzo…might just kill him for even considering to sneak out in the middle of the night, saying things like 'That stupid pervert is rubbing off on you, going off to meet someone is the dead of night like this!' A dark blush spread across Goku's face.

'_Why did he have to say…I have to think it like that?! That sounded as if…as if I…A-Ayatsuri and I…'_ he thought embarrassedly, blush darkening so that now it looked like someone had poured blood across his face.

"Come ON, Monkey! It's YOUR turn!!" Gojyo snapped. Goku jumped and turned to face the rest of his group, whom were all gathered around a mahjong table, waiting for Goku to make his move.

"Huh? Oh, right…" he said, absentmindedly placing a piece of the table in front of him and turning to once more stare out the window longingly. Hakkai's brow furrowed in worry, and he reached over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Goku? Are you feeling alright?" he asked kindly. Goku blinked.

"Yes, I am…are you alright?" he asked. Hakkai smiled at him and withdrew his hand.

"If you say so, Goku. But, you were a little warm…if not sick, then what could be going on inside your head?" he said teasingly. Goku turned completely scarlet and leaned back away from Hakkai slightly.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" he said hastily, moving further from Hakkai so he could continue gazing out the window in peace. The room fell into silence once more, when Goku suddenly stood.

"Uh…I-I'm hungry. I'm going to look for a snack." he said, leaving the room quickly. Gojyo snarled angrily and threw his tiles on the table.

"What is wrong with that monkey?! He JUST ate!" he snapped. Hakkai sighed and gazed at the door, then down to the Mahjong board.

"I really don't know, Gojyo…" And he placed his tiles neatly among the ones in disarray.

--

Goku burst out the door to the inn and bounded across the street to the place he had seen Ayatsuri waving at him from. He stepped inside and looked around for his friend. As he searched, he vaguely remembered what had happened earlier…

_Goku was stripping for a bath soon after his meeting with Ayatsuri, when he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket._

"_Huh? What's this?" Goku asked, slightly annoyed. "Did Gojyo put this here?!" He grumbled angrily, them opened the note._

_**Dear Goku**_

_**I can't wait to see you again, so tonight, keep a close eye out your window. I'll try not to be to late, but please do wait for me if I am. I'll wave to you from the tavern across the street, so…if you feel like it, please come and see me as soon as possible. Okay, Goku?**_

_**Waiting patiently for us to meet once more,**_

_**Ayatsuri-Ansatsusha Ningyo**_

_Goku blushed. Ayatsuri must have slipped it into his pocket when he wasn't looking._

"_Tonight at the tavern…alright. I can't wait!"_

Nervous golden eyes scanned the room, searching for baggy clothing and long black hair. Not catching sight of the boy, he heaved a defeated sigh and turned to the door. He was just about to push it open and leave when he heard Ayatsuri's name being said. He spun around and saw Ayatsuri standing next to a tall man on stage. The man was saying something about open mike night, and introducing Ayatsuri as a singer. Goku stood there numbly and gaped at the taller boy, who stepped up to the mike stand and adjusted it for his height. Then he gazed out into the audience and smiled in Goku's direction.

"Excuse me, I'm Ayatsuri-Ansatsusha Ningyo. And I'd like to dedicate this song to my new friend…Son Goku. Goku, why don't you come and sit a little closer to the stage, instead of back there in front of the door?"

Goku blushed and stepped forward, scooting around some people and sitting near the stage. He looked up at Ayatsuri, who smiled warmly at him, before focusing on the mike. Mild pop music began playing and Ayatsuri took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Are you overloaded _

_Candy-coated _

_Your life's imploded now _

_There's a risk worth taking _

_A pain worth aching _

_On this hollow ground _

_(We can) Let go _

_Don't go hold on to all of life's hardest parts _

_When we pick a stop, let's keep on rockin' _

_To the rhythm of our hearts _

_We can _

_We can break outta here _

_Jump on over there _

_Where the air is clearer _

_We can _

_We can forget the pain _

_-win in our own race-_

_Become a broken chain, yeah _

_We are broken chains, yeah _

_Good and broken _

_Find the magic _

_Go and grab it _

_Your fate is in your hands _

_Come on, find a reason to believe in _

_Just tell yourself we can _

_We can _

_We can break outta here _

_Jump on over there _

_Where the air is clearer _

_We can _

_We can forget the pain _

_-win in our own race- _

_Become a broken chain, yeah _

_We are broken chains, yeah _

_Good and broken _

_Get off your seat _

_On your feet _

_Raise your hands _

_Feel the beat _

_Let it go _

_Lose control _

_Feel it in your soul _

_Don't you know what you can do _

_If you have faith in you _

_Let's not be invisible _

_There's no red light in life _

_just go _

_We can _

_We can break outta here _

_Jump on over there _

_Where the air is clearer _

_We can _

_We can forget the pain _

_-win in our own race- _

_Become a broken chain, yeah _

_We are broken chains, yeah _

_Good and broken _

_Yea-ea-ea-eah _

_We can x15 _

_Good and broken_

Ayatsuri grinned at all the people applauding him, then gazed at Goku again.

"Like I said, this is a song for my new friend Son Goku. We're both broken chains." he said. Goku turned scarlet, and stood up and walked over to the other side of the room to wait for Ayatsuri. He followed a few minutes later and swept an unsuspecting Goku into a hug. Goku gave a little squeak of surprise, before relaxing in the boys arms and hugging back.

'_Funny…it's almost…familiar…' _he thought to himself, breathing in Ayatsuri's scent deeply.

Ayatsuri smiled and hugged the smaller boy just a little tighter. "I'm so glad I could see you again, Goku. It's been so long…"

Goku blushed and hid his face in Ayatsuri's chest. "…we only met just yesterday, Ayatsuri-kun."

Ayatsuri smiled a little wider, and tilted Goku's face up. "Mmm. But it seems as though I've known you for much longer."

Goku studied what he could see of the older boy's face. It was pale, and handsomely formed, as if he were a doll. The skin was smooth and soft looking, yet had an element that made it obviously male. His lips were a delicately soft pink, and was forming a small, beautiful smile. His nose was slightly upturned and came to about Goku's forehead, signaling that Ayatsuri was only a bit taller than him, though unfortunately that meant he could be anywhere from one or two years older than him, so Goku could be exactly sure of his age. His eyes were cloaked by the shadow of his hat and concealed by twisting locks of coarse black hair.

"…Ah." Goku managed, tearing his eyes away from Ayatsuri's face and focusing on the boy's shoulder. He was so beautiful… "Well, I thought you smelled familiar. Maybe we met before in a town. Do you come from the east?" he asked.

Ayatsuri shrugged. "You could say that. You could also say I come from the west. Or, that I come from the North. Or even the south."

Goku looked up at him quizzically. "Really? Well, which is it?"

Ayatsuri smiled. "How about I take you out for something to eat, then we can play a bit in a clearing near the entrance to the forest, then we can talk about which direction we both come from, and which direction we're going, eh?"

Goku smiled confusedly. "Um…okay?"

Ayatsuri broke out into a triumphant grin. "Yes! Then," He bent down and scooped Goku off the ground and shifted him so he was on his back, causing the younger boy to squeak in surprise. "Let's be off!!" and he took off running out of the tavern.

Owari

* * *

Kat: Sorry it was so short! The chapter was at least longer than the last. Anyway, I'll see you next time, and I promise, I'll make the next chapter longer.


	3. Do you believe in Dreams?

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I know I said that last chapter, but hey? What can ya do. My computer was fritzy for a while and blah...anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Hopefully I'm going to be getting back into the swing of things real soon because I've been missing my writing. Well, here ya go.**

* * *

Hakkai looked out the window of the inn and frowned. "Goku isn't back yet." he said.

Gojyo looked up at Hakkai. "He's not?"

Sanzo snorted. "Do you see him, idiot water sprite?"

Gojyo glared at him. "Listen, you-"

Hakkai clapped his hands. "Guys! Guys! I think I'll go out and look for him. It's getting late and I don't think I want him to be out in a town like this after dark."

Gojyo stood up. "I'll come too."

Sanzo flipped another page in his newspaper. "Tell him to hurry back, before I get angry."

Hakkai nodded, and he and Gojyo left.

* * *

"A-yat-suri!" Goku squealed. "Stooooooop!"

Ayatsuri laughed and continued tickling Goku. "Why? Can't take it? Are you gonna puke?"

Goku laughed and shoved the older boy off. "Jeeeeeerk!"

Ayatsuri laughed and grabbed the boy in a headlock, trying to wrestle him into submission. "You think you're stronger than me, Goku?"

Goku laughed. " I know I am!" He rolled over so he was pinning Ayatsuri to the ground and, moving both of Ayatsuri's arms to one hand, he reached down to tickle his sides.

Ayatsuri jerked and gave a playful yell. "Ahhh! Stop! That tickles!"

Goku grinned. "That's the point!"

Ayatsuri jerked one leg between Goku's and wrapped his legs around the left one and using his hips for momentum, he flipped him over. "Ha!"

Goku sputtered and giggled. "How'd you do that?"

Ayatsuri shrugged. "Its a fighting technique. I could teach you..."

Goku grinned. "Yeah! Yeah!"

Ayatsuri laughed and decided to help Goku train for awhile. He did, after all, have a lot of fighting experience...

* * *

"Where is that stupid monkey?" Gojyo snapped. "It's friggin midnight! We've been looking for hours!"

Hakkai frowned. "This isn't good. He might be in trouble."

"He might be blind!" Gojyo snapped. "How is he not noticing that it's DARK? Dumb-ass chimp!"

Hakkai sighed. "Gojyo, calm down." He looked around and saw a young woman walking home with her husband. He walked over to them. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry, but could you help me?"

The man looked at him suspiciously, inching forward just a bit to cover his wife. "What do you need, sir?" he asked.

Hakkai smiled. "Well, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's about this tall, with brown hair and gold eyes? He's really tan." He paused. "And he's wearing a cape. I don't suppose you've seen anyone wearing a cape, have you?"

The man frowned and looked thoughtful. His wife, however, nodded. "Yes, I saw him. He was walking towards the entrance to the village with a young lady wearing a bright red hat. That was about, an hour or two ago?"

Hakkai nodded. "Thank you ma'am, I really appreciate this."

The woman nodded, and she and her husband left.

Gojyo came up behind Hakkai. "Did my ears deceive me? Did she just say that our Goku was with a young lady?" he grinned. "Wow, and he calls me a pervert!"

Hakkai pushed him. "Let's go find him and his…young lady." He smiled. "I'd love to meet the girl who could put up with our Goku."

* * *

"Hah…hah…" Goku lay on the ground, out of breath. "Whoa…you're so strong…" he said appreciatively.

Ayatsuri gave a breathless laugh. "Yeah…well…you're no pushover…" He rolled over so he was on his stomach next to Goku. "You were like…bam! Bam!"

Goku giggled. "And you…with the kicking…ouch…I think you bruised my insides…"

Ayatsuri laughed out loud. "Hahaha- Ow, my side…"

Both boys dissolved into painful fits of giggling then, enjoying the comfortable aura around them. When they had calmed down a bit, they lay next to each other, and stared up at the stars twinkling above them. Every now and then, Ayatsuri would look at Goku and smile, and unreadable expression in his eyes,

"Goku…" he whispered, not wanting to break the calm.

Goku turned his head to look at him. "Ya?"

"Do you believe in dreams?" he asked.

Goku frowned, confused. "I have dreams a lot. So I know they're real. So yeah, I guess I do."

"I mean…" Ayatsuri trailed off, looking thoughtful. "Do you believe they could change your life? A dream?"

Goku blinked. "I…don't know. Do you?"

Ayatsuri looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I believe that. I believe…that dreams have power. They change the course of a person's life."

"But how?" Goku asked. "A dream is something that happens when you're asleep. How can it change anything?"

"Well…" Ayatsuri looked thoughtful. "Sometimes, in a dream, you can hear things you can't normally. See things you don't usually see. Feel things you didn't know you felt." He was quiet for a moment, then added quietly. "Remember things you couldn't before. Dreams are powerful things… they exist beyond the power of Gods."

Goku stared at Ayatsuri, taking in his moonlit face. His eyes were still hidden by his hat, but he could feel a seriousness in his face, saying that he meant what he said. "Beyond… the power of Gods…" he murmured.

Ayatsuri turned to look into his face then. There was an intensity there, electric and powerful. Goku could almost see past that silly red hat, could almost see his eyes…

"Ayatsuri…" he whispered.

Ayatsuri leaned forward and rested his wool-forehead against Goku's. He smiled, a gentle smile. A smile that was happy, but…also a little sad. A… familiar smile. Goku felt a pang in his heart, a powerful feeling that was welling slowly, and a name came to his lips.

"N-"

"GOKU!" came a shout from not far away.

Both boys jumped badly and sat up quickly, grasping their chests from shock. The calm and silence was broken, and Goku forgot what he'd been about to say. He felt strange, as if he'd been about to remember something important. He shook himself. If it was that easy to forget, it must not have been that important.

"Goku!" called another voice, closer this time.

Ayatsuri frowned. "Who is that?"

Goku smiled. "Oh, it's just Hakkai and Gojyo. They must be looking for me. I wonder why?"

Ayatsuri looked up at the sky, then turned to Goku. "Maybe because it's after midnight?"

Goku blinked. "It's…" His eyes widened. "It's after midnight?" He jumped up so he was standing.

Ayatsuri smiled. "Sorry to keep you so long."

Goku shook his head. "N-No! Not your fault! I had fun! I should have paid attention to the time, and-"

"Goku! There you are!" Hakkai said, coming into the clearing. "Gojyo! Over here!"

Gojyo came stomping into the clearing. "You stupid monkey, we've been looking for you for hours!"

Goku scowled. "I'm not a monkey!"

Ayatsuri giggled. "He called you a monkey."

Goku scowled at him and helped him to his feet. "Shut up."

Gojyo grinned. "Oh ho ho! So the lady was right! You do have yourself a little girlfriend there!"

Goku blinked. "Girlfriend…?" He looked around. "Where?"

Hakkai smiled and covered his mouth with his hand, already realizing where this was going to go.

Gojyo pointed at Ayatsuri. "The little lady right there next to you, you idiot."

Ayatsuri blinked. "…me?"

Goku laughed. "He called you a girl!"

Ayatsuri stomped his foot. "No! No, no, no, no! I am not a girl! I am a boy! B-O-Y, boy!"

Gojyo blinked, bewildered. "Huh?"

Ayatsuri ran up to him, and swiped his legs out from under him. "I'm a boy, you jerk!"

Gojyo stared up at him. "Uh…uh…hey, wait, you little brat!" He got up, brushing himself off. "You'd better watch it!"

"And you'd better get your eyes checked!" Ayatsuri snapped.

Goku laughed. "Ayatsuri is a girl!"

Ayatsuri walked over to him and knocked him down. "Ha! I win!"

Goku got up and shoved him. "Jerk!" He said it smiling.

Ayatsuri smiled back and gave him a playful shove. "Jeeeerk!"

Goku laughed. He turned to Hakkai and Gojyo. "Sorry I took so long, guys. I just…got caught up. I was having so much fun I forgot it was dark!"

Hakkai smiled. "It's okay Goku. But you better come with us, Sanzo is irritated."

Goku sighed. "Okay, Hakkai." He turned to Ayatsuri. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ayatsuri nodded. "I'll come to your inn when I wake up."

Goku grinned. "Yay!" He turned to leave with Hakkai, waving cheerfully over his shoulder to Ayatsuri.

* * *

Ayatsuri watched at the three left. When they were out of sight, he clenched his fists. "So close…" he muttered. "So damn close…if Gojyo had just waited one more minute…" He sighed. "I'll just have to try again." He lifted his hat from his head and let it hang from his crooked fingers. His long black hair fell from his head, his bangs springing loose. He looked up at the sky with his gleaming golden eyes and frowned.

"Why…can't you hear my voice…?"

* * *

**Ohhhh! Mystirious! maybe not. LoL, I know what it seems but believe me, there's a twist coming! Oh, I missed this story...**


End file.
